fighbirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Fighbird
Through Strongest Combination (最強 合身 | Romaji: Saikyō Gattai | Pronunciation of Romaji: Sigh-kyo Ga-tie), Fighbird has combined his body with that of his alternate identity, Granbird and transformed himself, as a result, into a final combination. During a battle with Drias, Shura, Zol and their piloted monster mecha, Fire Jet, the vehicular form of Granbird's original identity, Fighbird, arrives on the scene - Granbird learns from Dr. Amano that Fire Jet has been restored back to good condition for use once again. Granbird redefines both of his identities' bodies with an incredible amount of space energy as having the ability to combine with each other - Great Fighbird is now created. Fighbird, if in the , must disengage that formation before summoning the vehicular form of the body of the yet-to-be-assumed identity for combination into Great Fighbird - as the Armament Combination of Granbird though, Fighbird's human/android disguise, Yutaro Katori, must disengage from the body of Granbird before summoning Fire Jet. If Fighbird has assumed his original body's Armament Combination form, all he needs to do is to separate from his first body's auxiliary mecha, Breaster Jet - Fighbird can remain in his basic form for summoning Granbird's vehicular form, Fire Shuttle. For the assembly... * Granbird's legs form the lower legs of this combination with a good majority of the body becoming the arms, 'torso panel' (Granbird's back's panel-like upper section, which becomes a panel-like upper torso of Great Fighbird, has a golden bird-like image energize onto display on this torso panel when Great Fighbird is formed) and head (Granbird's back disassembles into a panel-like frontal torso and the arms, which are simply the torso of Granbird splitting in half so that each half is an arm of Great Fighbird), with Fire Shuttle's cannons, which become Granbird's arms, acting as shoulder-mounted blasters * Fighbird's legs, via his feet's frontal sections folding down, are equipped with the legs of Granbird while his arms close up via his arms folding together (and not just the arm-to-shoulder-area-mounted long panels on Fighbird's arms folding down closed) so that Fighbird's front torso is now covered for the arms, torso panel and shoulder-to-head area to connect onto their place in this formation In the final battle with Organic Draias, Great Fighbird allows his body to be obliterated to pieces in a bid to destroy Draias via a powerful charging attack. Weapons & Attacks Weapons * Fire Shuttle's cannon weapons are now used as shoulder-mounted blasters - during the presence of Great Fighbird, they are now known as Great Cannon (グレート キャノン | Romaji: Gurēto Kyanon | Pronunciation of Romaji: Goo-reh-toe Kya-known) (Note: Fire Shuttle's cannons, while Great Fighbird is formed, are also known by some as Great Buster (グレート バスター | Romaji: Gurēto Basutā | Pronunciation of Romaji: Goo-reh-toe Baa-soo-taa) at times) * In an unseen weapon/attack usage, Granbird's auxiliary mecha, Star Breaster, is used by Great Fighbird as a Flame Shield (フレーム シールド | Romaji: Furēmu Shīrudo | Pronunciation of Romaji: Foo-reh-moo Shee-roo-doe), which uses Granbird's Gran Cannon as a handle - this is seen only with the DX Great Fighbird product - this wiki applies its own name to this use of Star Breaster as a shield: Great Shield (グレート シールド | Romaji: Gurēto Shīrudo | Pronunciation of Romaji: Goo-reh-toe Shee-roo-doe) * Great Ax (グレート アックス | Romaji: Gurēto Akkusu | Pronunciation of Romaji: Goo-reh-toe Ah-koo-soo):''' A part of Fire Shuttle's wing area can be thrown at the target - this wiki names this weapon as '''Great Wing Ax (グレート ウィング アックス | Romaji: Gurēto Uingu Akusu | Pronunciation of Romaji: Goo-reh-toe Oooh-eeen-goo Ahh-koo-soo) for an enhanced specification * Round Defenser (ラウンド ディフェンサー | Romaji: Raundo Difensā | Pronunciation of Romaji: Raa-ooon-doe Dee-fen-saa):''' The wings on Great Fighbird's chest expand into a fan shape - this safeguards against a heat level of 180032° F (100,000° C) * '''Great Slicer (グレート スライサー | Romaji: Gurēto Suraisā | Pronunciation of Romaji: Goo-reh-toe Soo-rye-saa):''' The sun-shaped disc that is a part of Great Fighbird's 'crown' is thrown as a slicer weapon that cuts steel plates that have a thickness of 3 meters (This weapon is named officially as '''Burn Slicer (バーン スライサー | Romaji: Bān Suraisā | Pronunciation of Romaji: Ban Soo-rye-saa) * Fighbird's Flame Sword is modified for Great Fighbird's use through Fighbird's auxiliary mecha, Breaster Jet, attaching itself onto the Sword's hilt section and the Sword's blade enlarging in length. Great Fighbird's Gliding Solar Slash is more powerful than Fighbird's own - the sequence for this variant of the attack, which sees Great Fighbird having the Sword's blade section "Charge Up!", takes the form of displays of fire flow around Great Fighbird while a light shines up high from above - an energy-formed bird of fire and light rises from the fiery display - finally the entire display explodes into Great Fighbird gliding at an iincredible speed, with the Flame Sword's blade now energized, for a slash - Great Fiighbird jumps above slightly for a Samurai-style dropping slash - this attack, like that of Fighbird, ends with Great Fighbird speeding to an abrupt halt on the other side Category:Fighbird's Combinations Category:Articles Related With Fighbird